The Dragon's Hoard
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Because Gia reads too much fiction and Noah plays too much videogames.


**Title**: _The Dragon's Hoard_

**Written By:** Mr. Omelette

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. If I did, then the cast of the series would grow out of proportion.

**Spoilers: **No Spoilers

**A/N: **The fact that I have an OT3 of Noah/Emma/Jake makes me ship Troy/Gia so hard.

**Summary: **_Because Gia reads too much fiction and Noah plays too much videogames._

* * *

"He's pretty stiff, isn't he?"

Gia walked beside Noah as they went to class. Troy has been acting pretty weird since Pachacamac.

"He's a dragon." Was what the reply of the yellow ranger.

"...dragon?" They've read about the Pai Zhua team and their animal spirit theme. Of course, gamer Noah knew a lot about dragons. And they were usually enemy bosses. "I don't see that."

Gia, was more attuned to dragons of the literature type. "Solitary, fierce and self-assured. A dragon is better left alone." Gia stopped by her locker for a moment because she left a book, "Unlike dragons from most video games, the dragons that I know of care more about their hoard than wreaking havoc. They treasure their treasure more than anything else. And when a threat on that hoard is near, the sleeping dragon wakes up and ruthlessly kills that threat."

Noah grunted, seeing the metaphor.

"Living for centuries, a fully grown dragon has earned and accumulated his wisdom and experience through the years. And when that wisdom and experience is not enough to crush the threat that stands between him and his hoard, he get's... agitated."

Noah was well aware that Gia was the most attuned to the _human_ Troy, "So... what's Troy's hoard?"

"Our planet Earth. Everything in it, he fights to protect them."

Despite the heated argument between Gia and Troy sometime ago, the argument that teetered the very balance of Troy and Gia, Noah was well aware that they understood each other in a level of their own.

"And us? Are we part of that hoard?" _Might as well ride Gia's boat_, Noah reasoned.

Gia was quiet for a moment, her steps slowing down for a second. Her gaze was on the floor when she answered. "We're his most precious gemstones." She smiled a little, "The gemstones that adorn the dragon's scales. The stones that give the dragon his sense of majesty and confidence." And Gia meant that in the most nicest of way. "Should we, his precious gemstones, fail, well, the dragon will fall deeper into his despair."

Noah grunted. "You read way too much fiction."

But during lunch, Noah would liken his teammates into precious stones Gia has mentioned.

Jake would be an obsidian. A rainbow obsidian to be exact: a stone with a variety of purple, green and gold bands of sheen. The black of the red dragon's scales that deflects strikes from the un-careful enemy. A yet-to-be-refined obsidian that contains the spirit of a snake. A snake that shall slither around the dragon's foes and bind the enemy with its body before the dragon would, without remorse, deliver judgement to those that stands to harm his hoard.

Noah likened himself as a sapphire. A star sapphire to be exact, a bit impurer than a legit sapphire, but with a focal point of a 'star' on the stone. The blue adorning the red dragon's head that helps him in times when wisdom is needed more than teeth and claws. The blue stone would house the spirit of a shark. A wise creature that guides the dragon when a threat to his hoard is near. The shark spirit that aides the dragon by sharing it's wizened ferocity and by tempering the dragon's coarser frenzy into a sharper blade through cunning and knowledge.

Emma, in turn, would be a polished morganite gem. A stone so pink, it was muted and quieted by the dragon's red scales. While it is the most quiet of the stones that adorn the creature, it provides one of the most essential properties that makes the dragon wiser and maturer - the ability of compassion and love. Located at the dragon's chest, it embodies the first pale rays of sunrise that swells the heart and warms the soul, releasing a sense of smallness in a vast universe. The gem houses the spirit of a phoenix, whose song soothes the dragon, calms the dragons, and elevates the red dragon from lesser dragons who know only of savagery and bloodlust. The inextinguishable but cycling flames and life of the phoenix reminds the dragon that, while not a lot of things are forever, his will should be firm yet able for freedom and change.

Gia... Gia was the hardest to define. She could be a topaz. The topaz, the stone that the dragon wears for constancy, loyalty and faithfulness. Gia is all of those things. And during the very few times that the dragon and the topaz would argue, the topaz would still stubbornly accompany the dragon in whatever trouble the dragon would chase after. The topaz stone would be cut neatly, colored brightly, and sparkled with so much clarity that its very twinkle would make stars jealous. Belonging among the most remarkable of gemstones, the topaz that is refined is scattered all over the dragons body. If one were to look closer, the topaz is even sealed with gold. The spirit that resides in the stone is a mixture between a lioness and a tiger. It is the dragon's constant companion, that even if three other spirits were there, only the regal feline was strong enough to bear witness to the dragon's most savage and saddest moments. Strength, releasing tension, and balancing emotions, the feline and the topaz is considered by the dragon as his most important gem of all. If the dragon would just see it.

By the time they had defeated their adversary, Noah would notice Troy trailing behind Gia. The zoo was less crowded today. As Emma was too engrossed with her camera, and as Jake ran of to find the nearest snack stand, Noah would hear the red and yellow's conversation.

"...I'm sorry." Troy's voice was like a whisper. "For earlier."

Gia's face contorted in confusion, "You're our leader. You don't need to apologize."

"But I do _want_ to apologize. I never meant to let out my anger on you guys." _Especially you,_ was what Troy's face said as Noah inconspicuously studied them from afar, because really, only Gia was the one who argued with Troy, and in turn, received most of Troy's anger.

The young girl smiled, "No problem. You're forgiven."

But Noah knew Gia knew Troy would still feel bad regardless if Gia forgave Troy or not. So she added, "You're buying everyone's food at Ernie's, next time we're there."

And Troy would smile genuinely for the first time after the had defeated their weekly monster.


End file.
